


Burgers Tonight

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Mentions of Luke Fox/Mary Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: Sophie and Julia will be having burgers tonight. But right now, they're more than content with snuggling together on the sofa.
Relationships: Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Burgers Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I came up with today after finishing Batwoman recently. A quick dose of fluff to hopefully cheer people up in the times we find ourselves in.
> 
> This is somewhat of an AU where the characters have more of a quiet life. The Crows don't exist for instance, so Sophie doesn't work for them. Maybe they're both gardeners or something idk. It's not especially relevant anyway. But I like to think they're living in some kind of post-capitalist society where sovereignty has been given back to indigenous communities at the very least.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sophie Pennyworth-Moore leant her head back against her wife's neck, feeling the warmth of her body as they laid, content, on the sofa. Twisting her head, she breathed in Julia's scent, basking in the comfort of her arms around her waist. Julia leant down and left a quick peck on her forehead, its meaning as clear as though she’d shouted it from the rooftops. Sophie took her hand out of her sleeve and let her fingers slink around her wife's own, sinking into her oversized jumper as she did so.

Burgers tonight; a staple of the Pennyworth-Moore household. A few days from now and they’d be round at Mary and Luke’s for dinner, a double date and film night wrapped into one whilst Kate watched the kids. 

But not yet.

No.

Not yet.

She just hoped it wouldn't end quite as disastrously as the last time Kate had babysat them, and scepticism had not been in short supply upon finding out she’d been asked again. She was quite glad she and Julia didn’t have kids. They both were, she knew.

But for now at least, they were lounging on the sofa, not a care in the world.

She'd spent so long hiding her true self away from everyone and everything around her. To now exist truly as herself, finding acceptance, and affection and the loving wife she was currently curled up with, engulfed in her arms? The best feeling in the world. It could have been a dream.

“You ok, love?”

No doubt having noticed the few stray tears pooling up below her eyes, Julia’s sweet voice brought music to her ears as she questioned her, concerned. Sophie smiled. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I wouldn't mind writing more for this ship if I get the chance, and the ideas to go with it. Maybe something from Julia's perspective being with Sophie. Can't promise it'll be any time soon, but who knows?
> 
> Stay safe everyone :)


End file.
